


旼傘 - 惡魔

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 旼傘R18半死獵人x新生惡魔
Relationships: 宋旼琦/崔傘
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	旼傘 - 惡魔

謠傳如果得到惡魔的心臟，就能長生不老。

-

早知道就不要接這個委託了。

宋旼琦摀著腹部不斷滲血的傷口，穿越零星飄落的雪花蹣跚走向前面如同廢墟的教堂。雖然不出意外再過幾個小時就會失血過多死掉，但死在房屋裡總比荒郊野外好。  
他推開有些鬆脫的大門，地上的灰塵揚起讓他忍不住咳嗽起來，連帶到腹部的傷口讓他痛得齜牙咧嘴。他撐著一排排座椅終於走到盡頭，點了燈後準備提起精神寫下最後一封要給友人的信。

正當他快要坐下時，他愣了愣。一個赤裸纖瘦的少年躲在角落的椅子旁，正一臉不安地看著他。

不⋯⋯那不是人類。即便是在黯淡的光線下，還是隱約能看到他頭上有一對小巧的角，耳朵也比一般人還要再長、再尖一些，一條細長的尾巴在他身後微微抽動著。  
這是隻惡魔。還是個新生的、尚未接觸過人類的惡魔。不對，還是他故意偽裝成弱小的樣子，來獵捕人類呢？但他的氣息極其微弱⋯⋯或許他連氣息都能隱藏起來？可是在這種荒郊野外半個人影都沒有根本沒必要那麼做。不管怎麼樣⋯⋯宋旼琦舉起手槍，對準了眼前縮成一團的惡魔。

但對方只是有點困惑地眨眨眼，然後皺著眉無聲地張開嘴，試了幾次後最終發出了細小而甜美的聲音，「你⋯⋯你是誰？」

一陣暈眩襲來，宋旼琦一邊努力舉著槍一邊扶著椅背坐了下來，「⋯⋯你怎麼不先報上你的名字？」

惡魔咬著唇似乎在回想，「傘⋯⋯崔傘是我的，名字。」

好吧，至少他還有個名字能訂定契約。雖然不知道一隻這麼弱小的惡魔能付出多少，然而宋旼琦沒有選擇的餘地。

「不然我們做個交易吧。你給我你的身體——比如一隻手——讓我活下去，然後我出借我的靈魂給你，這樣你就不會被發現是惡魔然後被殺掉了。怎麼樣，夠划算吧？」

「⋯⋯我給你一隻手，你保護我？」  
「沒錯。如果我傷口癒合活下來了，一直到我死前我的靈魂就是你的了。」宋旼琦虛弱地給了崔傘一個笑容，希望他能快點答應。

崔傘低著頭想了想，抓住自己的手臂毫不費力地把它扯了下來遞給宋旼琦。看來這隻惡魔沒有想像中的弱小，宋旼琦愣了愣接過對方細瘦的手臂，趁它還沒消散在虛空之前送進嘴裡。

幾乎是瞬間宋旼琦發現自己腹部的神經像是消失了一樣，原本的陣陣抽痛只剩下一片麻木。而猙獰的傷口也不再流血了，模糊的視線也逐漸清晰起來。照這個速度大概一個晚上就能復元，宋旼琦總算鬆了一口氣。擁有惡魔血統真是太好了，他想。要是他的身體跟一般人類一樣排斥惡魔⋯⋯那他真的就死定了。

然而眼前還有另一個問題。

「⋯⋯我餓了。」崔傘坐到宋旼琦旁盯著他看，舔了舔嘴唇說道。

宋旼琦分不清崔傘到底是知道還是不知道自己是什麼，略帶無奈地問道，「⋯⋯你是哪種惡魔？」

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」

啊，看來是真的不知道。宋旼琦只好隨口跟他舉了幾個例子，「有很多不同的惡魔啊，你真的什麼都不知道嗎？比如有喜歡人肉的、活在惡夢裡的、專門挑老人的記憶下手的⋯⋯你也是其中一種。」

「⋯⋯不知道。那有很重要嗎。我就是我，不是什麼哪一種。」崔傘有些不悅，尾巴大力揮了揮。

「那你想想你現在最想做什麼？滿足本能的慾望就不會肚子餓了。」

崔傘聽了便爬過去，直直看著宋旼琦的眼睛然後單手扯著他的腰帶。宋旼琦的腦海突然一陣茫然，所有思緒都煙消雲散只剩下越來越強烈的、好想要他的想法。他眼神覆上一層慾望迷濛地看向崔傘，伸手撫上眼前突然非常具有吸引力的臉。  
一直到崔傘伸手進他褲子裡準備一路沿著下腹往下摸宋旼琦才回過神來，用力抓住他的手腕。

「⋯⋯原來你是魅魔啊。」宋旼琦幾乎是自言自語地說道。  
「所以呢？」崔傘撅著嘴再次詢問，「⋯⋯那很重要嗎？」  
「不是⋯⋯算了。」宋旼琦鬆開了他的手，「你想做什麼就做吧。」

幾乎是一瞬間崔傘冰涼的的氣息就落在宋旼琦的腿間，他似乎是在考慮該如何下手。他伸出手握住了宋旼琦的性器，慢慢開始上下滑動起來。宋旼琦看著對方好奇盯著自己的性器的眼神，感覺自己的性器慢慢腫脹挺立起來。直到性器完全勃起後，崔傘才張口含住。  
崔傘先是吸允著性器頂部，時不時舔弄著。等到性器頂端開始冒出液體，他才緩慢地將整根性器含入嘴裡直到填滿口腔。  
他溫熱的口腔跟先前的氣息形成對比，宋旼琦開始打顫，忍不住發出呻吟。他一手遮著眼，一手覆在腹部的傷口上控制自己的手不去按住崔傘的頭。  
崔傘一邊不斷吞吐著性器讓頂端底到自己的喉頭，一邊把手移到性器根部還有囊袋揉捏著。  
快感一波一波襲來，宋旼琦緊繃著大腿，克制著自己不要往前頂弄崔傘的口腔。崔傘卻含得更深，更用力吞吐著。  
快到臨界點時，崔傘加快了速度，然後在宋旼琦射精的那刻把整根性器沒入口腔內，深入喉嚨到能直接把精液吞下去。

「⋯⋯真好吃。」崔傘意猶未盡似的咂嘴再從地板起身，宋旼琦這才看到崔傘斷掉的手臂不知道什麼時候已經重新長出來了。然而還沒來得及說些什麼，宋旼琦發現自己的性器居然還維持著勃起的狀態。

「還要嗎？」崔傘爬到宋旼琦身上，一手扶著他的肩膀一手往自己身後探去，準備往他的性器上坐下去。

「等一下！」宋旼琦擋住崔傘。  
「怎麼？⋯⋯你不喜歡？」說著崔傘的身形一瞬間變得凹凸有致，胸前多了柔軟的脂肪。  
宋旼琦有些猶豫，「⋯⋯不是這個問題。」  
「啊，還是你喜歡另一種？」說著崔傘又回到原先的模樣但往後退把手往性器下方移。  
「沒有⋯⋯也不是⋯⋯。」宋旼琦支支吾吾最終嘆氣放棄了解釋。

見宋旼琦不再有異議崔傘回到原本的位置，跪在宋旼琦前扶著他的性器就坐了下去。宋旼琦倒吸一口氣感受著自己的性器將崔傘撐開，然後被濕軟溫熱的嫩肉包覆著的感覺。他任由崔傘騎在他身上扭腰擺動起伏，偶爾性器還從穴裡滑出帶出了濕黏的液體。  
崔傘環著他的脖子在耳邊愉悅地低聲說著不知從哪來的淫詞褻語，同時不斷收縮著自己的穴口刺激宋旼琦。他忍不住偏頭咬上了崔傘的肩膀，除了性器抽動著越來越敏感，連身上灼熱的體溫也越來越難以忍受。更糟的是快感來的比剛才更快也更強烈，讓宋旼琦幾乎要放棄思考。

「你不抓著我嗎？」崔傘在宋旼琦耳邊低語。他發出難耐的呻吟掐握住崔傘的腰和腿，往上頂弄著想要更深入。崔傘的尾巴纏上了他的手臂，順著他的意思將自己高高抬起再猛然坐下，不斷重複。  
宋旼琦在還沒意識到前就達到高潮了。他腦海一片空白癱在椅子上，讓崔傘從身上離開。

宋旼琦慢慢回過神來後，發現站在眼前的崔傘身形似乎有些不太一樣。依然有些瘦削，卻多了明顯結實許多的肌肉，已經從少年瘦弱的軀體轉變成青年成熟的樣貌，連原先零碎散落在額頭上的髮絲都長到能蓋住眼睛了。

也差太多了吧？宋旼琦一邊整理自己一邊默默上下打量著崔傘，過了數秒才意識到崔傘腿上的指印及肩膀上的咬痕，「抱歉⋯⋯我沒注意到。」

宋旼琦皺眉頭抿起嘴，但崔傘似乎不怎麼在意，「⋯⋯嗯？沒關係，睡個覺起來就好了。」

他伸懶腰打個呵欠，窩到宋旼琦旁蹭了蹭。宋旼琦任由他躺著，只是把油燈拿近一些後掏出了信紙跟筆。

崔傘好奇探頭看著他在紙上寫字，「你在做什麼？」  
「寫信。」  
「為什麼要寫信？」  
「有一些重要的事情要跟朋友說，寫信比較好。」

崔傘思考了一下，從宋旼琦手中抽了走一張紙。宋旼琦抬眉，仍舊是給了一枝筆。但沒過多久他就感到肩膀一沉，轉頭看發現是崔傘睡著了，手上還拿著畫了簡單的塗鴉的信紙。宋旼琦拉了大衣蓋住他，繼續在幽暗的燈光下琢磨著該如何跟友人解釋這幾天發生了什麼。


End file.
